Greninja
|} Greninja (Japanese: ゲッコウガ Gekkouga) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . With the Ability, it can into a special form known as Ash-Greninja. Greninja with the Ability Battle Bond cannot breed. Biology Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with made of compressed water; these throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Greninja Ash's Frogadier evolved into a Greninja in A Festival of Decisions! while battling Heidayu's and soon gained the ability to transform into Ash-Greninja. Sanpei's Greninja A Greninja appeared in A Stealthy Challenge! under the ownership of Sanpei. Other Greninja made its debut in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! under the ownership of Ippei, but only in a fantasy. His Greninja first appeared in the flesh in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! and reappeared in A Festival of Decisions!. A Greninja appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction under the ownership of Riot. Minor appearances Pokédex entries .}} . With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Riot owns a Greninja in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , Croaky, evolved into a Greninja during a battle against Xerosic. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Game data Pokédex entries . When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} : transfer from Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version (Ash-Greninja)}} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX24 Event: Ash-Greninja Appears (Ash-Greninja)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Super Smash Bros. Greninja|Japanese region|Japan|36|December 9, 2014 to March 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Super Smash Bros. Greninja}} |Pokémon general election 720 poll Greninja|All|Japan|100|July 3, 2016 July 16 to September 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon general election 720 poll Greninja}} |} In-game events |Ash's Greninja|All|All|Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version|November 18, 2016 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Greninja}} |} Stats Base stats Greninja Ash-Greninja Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Water Shuriken|Water|Special|15|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=657 |name2=Frogadier |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=658 |name3=Greninja |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Greninja has the highest base stat of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. ** Ash-Greninja has the highest base stat of all and Pokémon. * Greninja shares its with . They are both known as the Ninja Pokémon. * Greninja won first place in the Japanese Pokémon general election 720 (Japanese: ポケモン総選挙720) poll to decide what Pokémon would be distributed at showings of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel in Japan. Origin Greninja is based on a frog, and may have been inspired by horned frogs from the and due to the spiked protrusions above its eyes. Its coloration and body shape is similar to the . The bubble-like protrusions on its body may be based on a toad's s, possibly referencing the traditional myth of s causing s, though they may also be remnants of Froakie and Frogadier's frog foam. As its species name implies, Greninja is also based on a . Japanese culture associates frogs and toads with ninjas based on the folk story "The Tale of the Gallant " (児雷也豪傑物語 Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari) about a ninja who can shapeshift into a large toad. Ash-Greninja's appearance is based on 's in the . Name origin Greninja is a combination of grenouille (French for frog) and ninja. Gekkouga is a combination of げこっ geko (croak) and 甲賀流 . It may also derive from 月光 gekkō (moonlight), in reference to a popular conception of ninja running through the night or to Greninja's Dark typing, or a combination of both. In other languages and 甲賀流 |fr=Amphinobi|frmeaning=From and |es=Greninja|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quajutsu|demeaning=From and |it=Greninja|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=개굴닌자 Gaegulninja|komeaning=From and ninja |zh_cmn=甲賀忍蛙 Jiǎhèrěnwā|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=甲賀忍蛙 Gaaphohyánwā|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=ग्रेनिंजा Greninja|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Грениндзя Grenindzya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Ash-Greninja |bordercolor= |ja=サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi Gekkouga |zh_yue=小智版甲賀忍蛙 |zh_cmn=小智版甲賀忍蛙 / 小智版甲贺忍蛙 |cz=Ash-Greninja |da=Ash-Greninja |nl=Ash-Greninja |fi=Ash-Greninja |fr=Sachanobi |de=Ash-Quajutsu |hu=Ash-Greninja |it=Greninja Forma Ash |ko=지우개굴닌자 Jiu Gaegulninja |pl=Ash-Greninja |pt=Ash-Greninja |ru=Эш-Грениндзя Esh Grenindzya |es=Greninja Ash |sv=Ash-Greninja |th=ซาโตชิเก็คโคกะ Satoshi Gekkouga }} Related articles * Ash's Greninja * Sanpei's Greninja * Croaky * Greninja (Super Smash Bros.) External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Quajutsu fr:Amphinobi it:Greninja ja:ゲッコウガ pl:Greninja zh:甲贺忍蛙